


Robert's dilemma

by Margorobron



Category: Emmerdale, Robert Sugden / Aaron Dingle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a decision to make, pub or cottage, but on the way, he and Aaron discover some important things about each other, allowing them to move on to the next stage of their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert's dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Robert is pursuing some of his deeper thoughts, some of which he shares wiith Aaron.

Chas came up from the cellar and started to sort things out at the back of the bar. She was happily enjoying her own thoughts until she became aware of low voices somewhere. She walked towards the bar and looked around but nothing seemed to fit, so she went back to where she had been standing and listened really carefully.  
It was Charity doing all the talking but who was she talking to? She went a little closer to the closed door of the back room and concentrated.  
“What difference does it make where you live? You can be a silent partner in the garage until Debbie gets back and Dan is perfectly capable of running the place. Oh come on! You know I’m right. You never got over me. You have never wanted anyone other than me. Not really! So it’s not such a big surprise is it! Oh come on. Lighten up. We’ve done the deed. All we need to do is get out of here and start a new life together. Where’s the problem? You know it will be impossible for us to stay here, so we have to go.”  
Chas was beginning to think it was the TV that she could hear, but it really did sound like Charity. She was drawn out of her Miss Marple mode when the front door of the pub flew open as if it were about to come off its hinges. Chas moved towards the bar as Moira approached her determinedly, a definite mission in mind.  
Moira glared at Chas with such venom that she was very taken aback.  
“Where is he? “she seethed.  
“Where’s who? “asked Chas, totally bewildered, still not connecting this with what she had been hearing.  
“Oh come on! “shouted Moira. “Don’t give me that innocence. You know very well what I’m talking about!” Chas frowned, desperately trying to see through this rage.  
“Hang on a minute! You don’t do you. It’s been going on under your roof and you are totally oblivious!”  
“Moira I promise you I have no idea what you are talking about.” Chas felt really disappointed with herself. She was always the first to hear gossip and this sounded really big.  
“The sneaky cow!” yelled Moira.” So where are they now?”  
Chas began to join up a few dots. “Is this something to do with Cain? she asked.  
“Of course it is! Why else would I be here?” Moira fumed.  
“I haven’t got to that bit yet” answered Chas. “Why would you assume my brother is here?  
“Well he isn’t on his own is he!” Moira barked.  
Then it all fell into place. Charity had always vowed she had unfinished business with Cain and it sounded like she had been working overtime on it!  
“Moira, I swear to you I know nothing about this” Chas said, still trying to put the pieces together. There were so many questions she was dying to ask her brother, like “How stupid are you?” What was Charity thinking of bringing all this to the door of the pub. At least she could have played away from home. Well that wasn’t a fair comment, she told herself. Think of poor Moira. She actually liked Moira. Definitely the best thing that had ever happened to Cain.  
As she was piecing all of this together, she failed to keep her finger on the pulse and suddenly became aware of Moira disappearing out of the corner of her eye towards the pub’s back room. Having flashes of the next scene, she suddenly flew after her.  
“Moira, that’s private property! You can’t go back there” she screamed after her.  
Mora burst into the back room and then stopped in her tracks, Chas so close behind that she almost collided with her.  
“I thought so!” she shrieked.  
Two heads appeared from the sofa both looking totally shell shocked.  
Chas rushed to the bottom of the stairs. “Aaron! “she yelled, not totally sure what she thought Aaron could do.  
There was a general flap of sorting from the sofa and Charity and Cain emerged just as Moira reached the sofa and grabbed a handful of Charity’s hair. Charity shot back down onto the sofa and screamed.  
“Leave her be! “shouted Cain. Aaron came thundering down the stairs closely followed by Robert, both freezing in concertina at the base of the stairs. Liv was next on the staircase and then Noah.  
“What’s going on? “asked Liv.  
The boys in front of her turned, realising she had also heard the shouting and then spotted Noah.  
“Ah” said Robert, “Come on you too. Back upstairs.” Luckily Liv did turn, against her better judgement, pushing Noah back up in front of her. “But I want to know what’s going on” said Liv. “Why did Chas yell?”  
“I haven’t had time to find out! “said Robert grumpily.” It’s still early. Go back to bed both of you. Put your telly on or something.”  
“On a school day? “asked Noah.  
“I told you, it’s still early” Robert replied. He stood at the top of the stairs waiting until he heard both televisions turn on before going back downstairs.  
He surveyed the scene. Cain and Charity, flustered and in a semi state of disarray stood by the sofa, Moira marching up and down, not actually speaking, Chas was standing fairly close to Aaron near the bottom of the stairs trying to take it all in. Aaron glanced back at Robert with a confused look, before all eyes fell on Moira.  
“Right” she said.” I’m going to go to the cafe for an hour. When I leave there I will return to the farm and by then I want you and your stuff out! Anything left behind will be going on a bonfire.” Charity went to reply but she was cut off.  
“I don’t want to hear it” Moira shouted. “You had better go and help him!”  
Cain also went to speak but instead was aware of a sharp sting as Moira’s hand met his face forcefully.  
“Don’t even bother!” she said, marching past him towards the door. “One hour!”  
And she was gone.  
Cain’s eyes were smarting, possibly from the viciousness of the attack.  
“Well “said Chas quietly, “I think you have a busy hour ahead of you!”  
“I wasn’t going to go anywhere! “said Cain.  
“What? “shouted Charity, “Oh yes you were!”  
“No, believe me I wasn’t” said Cain.” I never intended to leave Moira.”  
“Oh yes you did! “Charity replied.  
“Moira is my wife! The best thing that ever happened to me,” he said quietly.  
“Seems you should have thought of that earlier!” said Chas. That’s 5 minutes gone from your hour. I have a feeling Moira has a stopwatch on.”  
“This is all wrong” Cain muttered moving towards the door.  
“You bet it is “said Chas, “but now isn’t the time for a debate.”  
Cain left the room.  
“Well come on then! Chop chop! You’ve made this mess. Go and help him sort it -if he can! This is where your fast moves will come in really handy!”  
With a glare at Chas, Charity hurriedly left the room.  
“What the hell has been going on? “asked Aaron.  
“You know as much as I do, love” replied Chas. “But I think I got the gist of it, didn’t you? As for the details, believe me, I will be finding out!”

 

**************************  
The day continued much as would be expected. After a dinner of pizza, Aaron had set off to take Liv to pick up Gabby and then to drive them in to town to watch a film. Robert flicked through the TV channels to see what took his fancy, lounging comfortably on the sofa, making the most of not having to share it. When the door to the pub opened, he looked up, wondering how Aaron could be back already, but he was surprised to see Charity approaching. She arrived at the sofa and tapped Robert s legs expecting him to move them so that she could sit down, which he did before raising his eyebrows and looking at Charity expectantly.  
“Robert,” she began.  
“Charity,“ Robert replied.  
There was a pause after which Charity took a deep breath before launching into her planned speech.  
“A little while ago we were on the opposite sides of the same fence, “she began.  
“Only a little while ago? Aren’t we always on opposite sides? “asked Robert with a grin.  
“Hmmm well, anyway, I thought maybe we could put that right. After all, it’s much nicer to be on the same side isn’t it.” Charity said with one of her sweetest smiles, which Robert could see straight through.  
“I was unaware we had ever experienced that actually, “said Robert.  
“Well it could be a nice change then, “Charity said, with another false smile.  
“I’m sure I’m going to find out some time soon why you are actually here,” Robert said, matching her forced smile, “but I must admit you’ve got me intrigued. If I didn’t know better, I would suspect you are after some massive sort of favour though!”

“Right. Well yes, I suppose you are on the right lines,” she said.  
“I thought I might be. Not wrong very often.” said Robert, with another false smile, watching Charity physically cringe at trying to be nice. He was quite enjoying this experience.  
“Aaron and I are going to watch a film when he gets back. You will be welcome to join us although I’m not sure it will be to your taste. It isn’t even to Aaron s taste to be truthful, but it was my turn to choose, so....”  
“Robert,” Charity interrupted. “It’s like this!”  
“Ah right! “Robert said his over enthusiasm reminding Charity why she couldn’t stand being in this idiot’s presence for more than two minutes.  
“I’ve got myself into a bit of a situation,” she said.  
“Oh really? And what might that be? “was the reply.  
“Well that’s not the important bit, “Charity continued.  
“Oh” said Robert with an over emphasised disappointed look.  
With an exasperated sigh, Charity plodded on. “Well, long story short, I need to move from here.” she said, “at least for a while.”  
“I’m guessing Cain is coming too?” Robert asked innocently.  
“Err yes that’s possible,” Charity answered him.  
“And Noah too no doubt.”  
An unreadable look passed over Charity’s face. Surely she hadn’t forgotten about him in all this, Robert pondered  
“Yes, yes. Noah too. But the thing is, I have commitments here,” said Charity.  
“As does Cain no doubt. A tricky one. “  
Robert noted Charity’s eyes glazing over slightly, struggling to cope with this irritating conversation  
and she still hadn’t got to the point.  
“Well the point is,” Charity tried again.  
“Ah there is a point then,” Robert said, trying hard not to grin. He was so enjoying himself.  
“The point is, the pub.” said Charity. “When I was trying to scrape together enough cash to buy it, you were desperate to get your hands on it, but Chas wouldn’t hear of it. I’m assuming as you’ve practically moved in with Aaron, that things have changed between you and her now. Basically I am asking if you would like to buy my half.”  
At this point Robert’s attitude changed. It hadn’t occurred to him that this was coming.  
“Oh!” was all he managed to say.  
“I’ll accept 5000 less than I paid, for a quick sale.” she continued.” And you know what good value you would get for your money. That’s a good buy, a bargain even.”  
“And when would you need a decision by?” Robert asked.  
“An hour ago?” Charity tapped Robert’s knee - his turn to cringe. “I’ll leave you to think about it then” she said standing up and heading for the pub. “Don’t take too long though “she called back to him and disappeared through the door.  
Robert puffed out a sigh, rubbing his face, elbows on his knees. He had just got to the fingers through the hair stage when Aaron entered the room. Robert wasn’t even aware of his presence until he was standing beside him with a confused look on his face.  
He looked up at him and smiled.  
“How long have I been gone?” Aaron asked.  
Robert looked at his watch.” About 40 minutes? “he replied.  
“So what could possibly have happened in that time to cause this?” he asked.  
“Cause what?” was the reply.  
“Well something isn’t right “Aaron continued.  
“It’s fine” said Robert.” Are you all set for the film then?”  
“Yes I was thinking that’s what we were doing.”  
“It’s already in the TV”, Robert said. “Just need to press play. “  
“Should ‘ve got popcorn” said Aaron, plonking himself down on the sofa.  
“Next time” said Robert.” What time does Liv need picking up?”  
Aaron checked his watch. “Need to leave in two hours” he said.” Best get this started. “  
“I’ll pick her up if you want some beers” Robert offered.  
“S,ok” Aaron replied. “It’s not meant to be one of our epic film nights is it.”  
“No not really.” Robert replied.  
“So do you want a beer?” Aaron asked.  
“Aaron, I just want to start the damn film before it’s too late!”  
Aaron noticed a sharp edge to Robert’s seemingly innocent reply, but picked up the remote instead of commenting. The usual routine if they were by themselves watching something always assumed a cuddle position. Aaron waited but nothing happened. He shuffled nearer to Robert and waited again, but as there was no response, he rested his head on Robert’s shoulder. After a pause, Robert suddenly seemed to come back into the room and he looked down at Aaron, smiling at the top of his head before lifting his arm and inviting Aaron to snuggle in.  
Aaron had had a heavy day at the scrap yard and as he settled in to Robert s warmth, he began to relax, finding it hard to concentrate on the film. He finally lost the battle and his breathing became deeper. Robert didn’t notice at first because he had been lost in his own thoughts. As Aaron was unable to see him from his current position, he had allowed himself to zone out from the film and consider his options concerning the pub.  
When Diane first said that she wanted to sell her half, Robert’s eyes shone. This would be a purchase he could really get his teeth into. It would be security for Vic as well as himself and of course at that time, he was always on the lookout for a way to get closer to Aaron. Now that they were together, this was no longer relevant, but he would still be happy to think that there was provision here for Vic. He had thought Diane would be glad to still have the family name over the door too. She had valiantly kept the pub going when she lost Jack and it hadn’t always been easy for her. Robert stopped there to think about Diane. She wasn’t his mum. No one could ever take her place, but Diane never tried. She did, however, have her own special place in Robert’s heart, although he had never really told her. Maybe he should. One day!  
The thorn in his flesh as the new landlord would unfortunately have been his co- owner and thorns don’t get much bigger! Chas couldn’t stand him, mainly because she knew some of the horrible things he had done to Aaron during their secret affair. Looking back now, how could he blame her. The unfortunate Katie was her best friend. Paddy was her ex and still very special to her, as well as being a surrogate father to her son. And then there was Aaron himself. Robert screwed his face up and closed his eyes with the pain he experienced every time he revisited the lodge in his mind. How could he have done those things? He is not like that. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. That’s what people didn’t realise about him. The Robert everyone saw back then wore a mask. Of course they didn’t know it, because they saw a brusque, heartless, out for all he can get business man, not giving a thought for those he trampled underfoot if a deal wasn’t going his way. Most transactions were in fact straightforward, as associates generally fell under the spell of his charm. Everyone loves me in the end, Robert smiled to himself, knowing full well that there wasn’t much truth in that particular statement. What about the real Robert though? The real Robert was scared of himself. This big wheeler dealer was a total stranger to him. He had been created through his sheer determination to show his dad that he was made for better things than sitting on a tractor all day. That stuff was fine for Andy. Somehow it always seemed to be in his blood. You really couldn’t be blamed for assuming that Andy was the heir to the farm and all that went with it and he himself was the adopted one.  
The only person who truly knew the real Robert without his mask was Aaron. He didn’t need to prove anything to Aaron. He could just be himself and that, in fact, was what had drawn him to him from the beginning. Aaron wasn’t looking for someone who was a cut above the rest. He would prefer someone without airs and graces, someone who genuinely cared about him.  
Well that’s a laugh, Robert again smiled to himself. He could never have been accused of that. The trouble is though, no one, not even Aaron probably, took the trouble to work out how all those wicked events had come about. What had driven him to do them? Well, luckily they were all in the past now anyway. He had had an awakening since then. When you think someone hates you enough to shoot you and you then realise just about everyone you know would have been easily persuaded to do the job for them, it does make you stop and think. Having survived all that the shooting entailed, a new Robert had emerged, who he has to admit is a much better version. He can be honest and not make himself into somebody he isn’t and he really doesn’t need all the materialistic things he had once thought were vital to his very existence.  
At this point he came out of his wanderings to assess the current situation. The film was still running. Aaron was sleeping soundly beside him. As always he was avoiding dealing with the current issue of the pub, replacing it by absolutely everything else which came into his mind. Typical, he chastised himself.  
So, back to the pub. He could see the positives in owning one. He enjoyed the contents for a start! There were lots of plusses to owning this pub. It was in good repair, it had a good following, the kitchen was all set up - with his lovely sister in it. What’s not to like? Well there must be something. A partnership with Chas? Hmmm. Definitely not the problem it was last time around, as Charity so rightly observed. He still hadn’t quite got used to her calling him” love,” but secretly he had to admit he liked it. Whatever he might throw at Chas, the one thing she was good at was being a mum to Aaron, his Aaron.  
So what would Aaron think about this pub idea? He really wasn’t sure. It would probably mean living here in this building for ever. Robert had dreamed of buying a little house for him and Aaron and now he supposed Liv too, but she wouldn’t be there forever. And then there’s the replacement dog he knew Aaron really wanted. He could have one in their own little house, but in a pub? He remembered seeing dogs in pubs, but they have to be well trained. But then Aaron was really good at training dogs so that wouldn’t be a problem. Then he thought about Aaron’s share of Gordon’s money. He could buy his mum out with that and she could live the rest of her life in comfort. There would be plenty of room for everyone, even Liv with all her junk.  
Robert dived back into the present once more. Liv!! He checked his watch. Time to pick her up. He gently shuffled around so as not to disturb Aaron and squeezed his way off the sofa, lying Aaron down and grabbing the throw from the back of the seat. He then went quietly towards the back door, picking up his keys on the way. Aaron drew in a deep breath and repositioned himself before continuing his peaceful sleep.

********************* 

The next day was Saturday. Aaron had promised himself a lie in so was determined not to be up at the crack of dawn. When he finally did begin to emerge from his dreamless sleep, he put his hand out beside him automatically, only to discover that he was on his own. He pulled himself awake, lifting himself on to his elbows to consider the previous night. There hadn’t been any row had there? He wasn’t alone when he went to bed. He grabbed his watch and checked the time. Just gone ten. Ideal. He got out of bed and dragged himself towards the shower in a hope of finally waking himself up. He had had the most sleep he had had in a long time, but he still felt that he could happily go back to bed. Instead, he found himself dressed and making his way downstairs. His mum was missing, so presumably already working in the pub, but Robert and Liv seemed to be enjoying breakfast together with some sort of compromise in music belting out of the little radio on the side. Aaron smiled to himself taking in this scene, before heading towards them with the prospect of a nice cup of tea and a bowl of cereal. Aaron always felt that a good breakfast set him up for the day. Two heads turned as he approached.  
”Morning” he said to Liv ducking to kiss the top of her head as he passed.  
“Morning” she replied with a smile. He then stopped to kiss Robert on the lips before repeating the greeting and heading towards the kitchen.  
“What are your plans today then?” Robert asked Liv.  
“I think we are going to meet up with Jake and possibly Noah for a kick about in the park,” she replied.  
“Sounds like a plan” said Robert.  
“I wish I could come.” said Aaron. “Nothing better than a good kick about.”  
“You can come if you want,” Liv offered.  
“No, you’re all right” Aaron grinned” I’ve got work to go to. Another time!”  
“Can’t say I didn’t offer though” said Liv, getting up and taking her dishes back to the sink. “See you later then.”  
“Bye” said Robert. “Keep us up to speed as to what you’re up to and where you are, won’t you.”  
“And whether you ‘ll be home for tea” said Aaron, as Liv swooped up her back pack from the sofa.  
“Ok” she called as she made her way to the back door.  
“Can I please turn off the music now?” Aaron checked before sitting down.  
“Of course” said Robert. Once Aaron was at the table, Robert knew that he must now talk about the pub, but he had no idea how Aaron was going to take it.  
Aaron looked up as he started his cereal.  
“That’s a very serious look,” he observed.  
Robert gave him a weak smile in reply.  
“This is back to whatever managed to happen in the forty minutes last night, isn’t it” Aaron stated, receiving a silent nod in reply.  
“Well come on then. Let’s hear it, “Aaron sighed. “Something tells me this isn’t going to be good.”  
Robert began in an unsure way. “To be honest, I have no idea. Could go either way” he said.  
“Well if it’s a long story we had better get in to it soon or I will have to go to the scrap yard before you get to the end!”  
“Yes. Right.” Robert shuffled uncomfortably on his chair. With a huge sigh he decided to go for it.  
“You know all that fuss yesterday with Charity and Cain.” he began.  
“Yes” Aaron certainly remembered, but he had heard nothing about it since, so he was already interested in an update.  
“She has decided that she needs to get away. With Cain. And I presume Noah,” Robert continued.  
“Oh my! He’s going to leave Moira? I knew Charity was after him but I thought he and Moira were rock solid. You just can’t tell can you” He would have said more but realised Robert was looking at him waiting to continue.” Sorry. “he said. “ Go on”.  
“The problem with that is that she owns half of the pub.” said Robert.  
“Oh. Why is that a problem? She’s expecting to be gone for ever?” Aaron works out.  
“I don’t know. She probably doesn’t know either. But the thing is,.......She wants to sell her half of the pub.”  
“Well I did think she would get bored with the pub idea, but I thought she would stick at it a bit longer than this!” Aaron said, thinking about her lack of staying power. “She really wants to sell it so soon?”  
“Change in circumstances I suppose” offered Robert.  
“Well yes, but it could be panic. She should think seriously about this before she makes a decision. What if Cain goes back to Moira next week- and that wouldn’t surprise me. God! Charity? Really? How stupid is he?! “  
“Aaron,” Robert butted in to his ramblings about his uncle’s love life. “You are missing the point here”  
“I am? What’s that then?” Aaron’s thoughts were really still with Cain.  
“You haven’t considered who she might be offering to sell the pub to.” Robert pointed out.  
“Anyone who will take it by the sound of it.” Aaron suggested. “She’s obviously in such a big hurry to start a new life with her ......she wants you to buy it .”Robert nodded, watching Aaron for some reaction. “You can still afford it can’t you? It’s a solid investment I would have thought. Well, mum’s done ok with it. You really wanted it when Diane announced she was selling it.”  
“I had ulterior motives at the time.” Robert broke eye contact at this point.  
“Oh? What were they?” Aaron asked.  
“You wouldn’t have anything to do with me. If I had owned half the pub I would have had reason to be here. Even if it was just a glance every day it would have helped.”  
“Robert, I’m so sorry about that. I didn’t know how you felt back then. You know the situation.”  
“I wasn’t blaming you. Just explaining my mad panic to own half the pub!” Aaron smiled thinking how typical of Robert this was. He looked over at him and noted the lack of eye contact so he reached out for his hands which were on the table.  
“Thank you” he said to a rather surprised Robert.” For caring that much.” Robert looked at Aaron to see a genuine warm smile and he smiled back.  
“So, do you still want to buy it? Mum will be thrilled to get rid of Charity, I do know that and she has certainly changed her opinion of you since we have been together, so she wouldn’t be against it, I wouldn’t think.”  
“But what about you? What would you think? It’s not exactly how I imagined us. I thought we would buy a house in the village. I could probably still afford one as well as the pub, but it would be a bit of a waste when there would be loads of rooms here.”  
“A little house in the village. That sounds cosy.” Aaron commented.  
Robert hadn’t been watching Aaron, but when he heard that comment, he wondered if he had overstepped the mark and his head shot up immediately.  
“Oh. I’m sorry. I was rambling. I didn’t mean to say that out loud” he apologized.  
“Why not? It’s a beautiful idea. “Aaron said.  
“It is? You would have agreed to it?” Robert asked.  
“Of course I would. Why would I not?” Aaron quickly tried to analyse the panic. He stood up and moved to a chair beside Robert and took both his hands once again.” Robert,” he began quietly. “I don’t think you’ve got the full picture here. This going slow.” It was Aaron’s turn to break eye contact.” Because of what I went through with...”He stopped there and then continued.” I don’t know why. I suppose it’s because I have had to relive it all. I didn’t have any hang ups in that department before, as you know, but I’m afraid that if we go for it now, it would take me back there and I might never want to do it again and I wouldn’t want that for myself and I know you couldn’t be celibate for the rest of your life, so I would have to let you go. And that would kill me”  
“I couldn’t bear that. I would do that you know. It would be ... But I would do it to keep you.”  
Eye contact resumed and they hugged, staying within each other’s support for a few minutes before Aaron broke the hug, but grabbed Robert’s hands.  
“What I was trying to say is, that I just can’t deal with that side of things at the moment. I really hope it will get sorted but if not you will have to help me to sort it out. I trust you to do that.” Aaron paused before continuing on a lighter note. “But in the meantime, I’m all yours in every other way. Assume that I want to be with you. Assume that what you want, I will probably want too, because that’s the way we think.”  
He let go of Robert’s hands and leaned forward into a slow kiss which meant so much to both of them.  
They broke the kiss and Aaron got the conversation back on track.” So what are we deciding here? A pub or a cottage?”  
Robert laughed.” I suppose that’s one way to think of it.” he said,” But if we wanted to have a cottage rather than live on the premises that wouldn’t be so bad. I don’t know how being with your mum 24/7 would go to be honest, assuming I actually had to put in shifts as well!”  
“Oh I’m sure you would have to do that. Mum wouldn’t be keen on a sleeping partner.”  
“’But then there would be security for Vic and Liv here, assuming you inherit your mum’s share when she decides to give up and it would be a sound business for future generations too.”  
“That’s a good way of looking at it. It’s good to try to provide ......future generations? Would you like to expand on that?”  
Aaron actually heard Robert gulp at this point.  
“Robert, what are you saying here?” There was no reply or eye contact, so Aaron reached over to put a hand on Robert’s cheek and turn his face towards him. “Robert, what are you saying?”  
Robert was all of a dither. He hadn’t intended to say that. He had controlled the urge to mention Gordon s money, deciding that one way or another Aaron would get Chas's share anyway, but then he had slipped up on something so simple.  
“You see? We can’t assume that what I want is what you want” he managed to say quietly.  
“You haven’t told me yet” Aaron said. “What is it that you want?”  
Robert was totally overcome with embarrassment and shook his head, unable to speak, so Aaron tried to read between the lines and jumped in with both feet.  
“When I “came out” and the dust had settled, I used to lie in bed and analyse it all, convincing myself that it wasn’t that bad really. The only thing which made my stomach turn over was the fact that I would never have children. I do love being with them. I’m so pleased when I get the chance to spend time with Leo like I did when he was born, because I was still living in the same house for a while. Are you telling me that you would consider marriage and children of our own?”  
Robert began to feel that maybe his bloomer might have actually been useful after all, by breaking new ice, so he looked into Aaron’s eyes where he was sure he read anticipation and excitement, so he gained the strength to continue.  
“Well yes, that is what I’m telling you I suppose, “he said.  
He wasn’t prepared for the response he got. Aaron leapt from his chair and launched himself into Robert’s lap, arms thrown around his neck and a sloppy kiss on his cheek.  
“Oh my god Robert. You don’t know how happy that has made me! “Aaron squealed almost in his ear and a few tones higher than it should have been.  
“I think I might have an inkling!” Robert threw his arms around Aaron and hugged him.  
“I love you Robert Sugden” he said and looked deeply into Robert’s eyes.” I really do.” And they fell into a deep kiss, so much so that neither of them heard the door open or the click clack of high heels on the back room floor.  
“Oops sorry! “Came a high pitched voice causing them to break the kiss and Aaron to leap off Robert’s lap. “Well that’ll teach me not to knock! “Charity announced. “ Err Robert, just a quick word?” she said. “That business I mentioned to you yesterday? Forget it. The bastard has gone back to Moira! So, sorry. It won’t be happening.” She looked at both of them making some sort of arm gestures, not knowing what else to say, but finally deciding on” As you were!” and she was gone before Robert had the chance to reply.  
Robert and Aaron looked at each other.  
Robert sighed.” After all that!” he said. “Typical Charity!”  
“Ah but our time has not been wasted.” Said Aaron, returning to where he left off and running his fingers through Robert s hair.” I think we made a lot of progress! Don’t you?”  
“I think you’re right” Robert smiled, “When shall we start house hunting?”  
“No time like the present” said Aaron. “Oh wait!” He checked his watch.” Is that the time? Adam will kill me!”  
He gave Robert a quick kiss, got off his lap and shot off to find his keys.” Tonight ok?” he shouted, “You can start looking this afternoon as you’ve got no work to go to. See you about 5. Byeeeeeeee! “ And he was gone.  
Robert sat with a smug look on his face. He sighed deeply and contentedly before observing the table still covered with breakfast things and it was almost lunch time. Luckily Chas hadn’t come in for her break yet! He stood up and cleared the table and dishes before making himself comfortable on the sofa with his laptop on his knees. With another contented sigh, his nimble fingers began their search for the next chapter of his life. “Thank you Charity. I owe you one!” he said.


End file.
